Tomorrow is a New Day
by princess.kay18
Summary: If someone woke up and told you that you would be married to a 5”6 Red Head with sparkling blue eyes, would you believe them? And okay this has nothing to do with twilight. but i love the seiries! and i want my story to get some attention..:P
1. Tomorrow is a New Day

**Tomorrow is a New Day**

If someone woke up and told you that you would be married to a 5"6 Red Head with sparkling blue eyes, would you believe them? No one told me that, but this is how I met the girl of my dreams, Rachel Hannigan.

This story is about following your heart, finding true love, fighting through the hardships of love, and choosing the path of your life and committing to it. In summary, it is about a young man off to WWII and leaving his one true love behind. It is in both the young woman's and the young gent, if any other POV's occur in this story, I will be sure to put who it is in. This story has my own original characters in it, and it is my own original story line. So if it sounds a bit like yours, I did not take it and make it into my own, but if it is like yours, I apologise, and I am really truly sorry, but I am not changing my story because of your claims.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rachel's POV= RPOV

Tristan's POV= TPOV

So please enjoy, and go to the next page!!!!


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:  This story is not based on anything, so there for I own the characters. This story has been brewing in my mind for quite a while now so I own it too... 

**Tomorrow is a New Day**

If someone woke up and told you that you would be married to a 5"6 Red Head with sparkling blue eyes, would you believe them? No one told me that, but this is how I met the girl of my dreams, Rachel Hannigan.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1  Goodbye Blues

TPOV

Yesterday, I was home sitting with my mother and father at their kitchen table, discussing the national debate, politics and the weather outside. It was quite a normal day outside. My father was going over how he and my mother need me to write to them while I was gone. My mother was helping me finish packing most of my belongings, and things that would remind me of home; because tomorrow would be the day I would see my parents for the last time for six years. My mother always had told me that everyday something happens to shape your life for the future, that tomorrow all of your mistakes that you had made today would disappear, that tomorrow was a new day. I didn't believe her at the time, but now I do. Because on that last day she told me those three sentences, something incredible had happened to me that changed my life forever, I had met Rachel Hannigan. From the moment I first laid my eyes on her, I knew she could be the one I was set to marry, if only I wasn't being sent off to Europe to fight alongside with my fellow American troops, to fight in one of the greatest wars in history.

Rachel Hannigan was the most beautiful girl I had ever laid eyes on. She had long wavy Auburn hair that was so shiny you could see your reflection in it if got up close. Her eyes- oh her eyes! They were un-describable. They were like ice cold sapphires that were warm and inviting all at the same time. Her lips were full and luscious, tinted with a soft red lip stick. The smile she held on her face could light up anyone's world. Her nose curled up just the tiniest bit like a ski slope. She was the woman for me.

As I kept on staring at the goddess that stood before me, my mother shooed me into our local grocery store, I caught one last glimpse of the woman that stood before me, and shuffled into the store.

"Ma! Why did you go and do that!" I Murmured "That was the girl of my dreams out there, and now she is gone!"

"Tristan, you know who that was? That was your Fathers Bosses Daughter, Rachel Hannigan. Her father owns the Hannigan travels. She is betrothed to the ministers Son; you can't be off daydreamin' about 'er. Not when she is marrin' him! No sir you can't. Now 'elp me find something for dinner." My mother sternly said and then her voice softened "I would be on your side if it was any other circumstance, but you are off to war tomorrow, and I don't want you to be off thinkin' bout her, when she is already taken. So get those thoughts out of your head." Mother Continued walking up our small grocery stores isles, looking for dinner. I decided to leave my mom and sneak another peek at Rachel, but when I saw her, my stomach start to bubble and nervousness overcame me.

I left the grocery shop and stood outside on the corner opposite from Rachel, and saw that he greeted everyone who passed her. Adrenaline over came the nerve and I started walking across the street and before I knew it, I was standing in front of Rachel.

I tapped her shoulder lightly, and when she turned around I stuttered "Hello, how are you today? I haven't seen you in a while; you look lovely in that dress you are wearing. I saw you from over in the store, and thought I should come over and say hello, to be a gentleman and all. "

"Oh Tristan, I was worried I wouldn't see you today. I was beginning to worry!" Rachel squealed as she ignored my compliment "I have missed you! I wish you didn't have to go tomorrow, can I see you tonight?"

I wrapped my arms around her small frame and held her as she cried softly on my shoulder "I wouldn't think of leaving without saying goodbye to you, and I wish you wouldn't marry that foul man, you are too good for him, but yes I suppose I can see you tonight. Where shall we meet?" I pulled away from her and held her at arm's length and looked at her up and down.

"Tristan, you are my best friend, I know you don't have to like Patrick, but it's what my father wants me to do, the status of my family is in my hands, and marrying him will secure my family in a high ranking spot. Is it okay if we meet at the willow tree, the one by the pond?" she sniffed and I wiped her tears away with the handkerchief I had in my trouser pocket and agreed to the meeting spot. I said my goodbyes towards her, kissed her cheeks and ran after my mother, whom was steaming out of the grocery store. I glanced back one last time at Rachel, but she wasn't there any longer. As we walked home, Rachel's perfume flooded my head, making me unable to think.

As we walked, my mom was scolding me for leaving her in the store, and going out to talk to Rachel. But over the years I had been living with my parents, I had learned to tune out my parents harsh words towards me. My mother and father were loving, but stern people. They could be nice at times, but harsh at others. Don't get me wrong, I love my parents, without them, I would be nothing. I turned back to my mother and grabbed the groceries from her, and walked to the front door of our house. It looked like my father had already left for work, so it was just going to be me and my mother for today. I made her and myself some soup and then we listened to the radio while she knit my sisters baby boy a sleeper, and booties. Soon enough, my dad had came home for dinner and my mom had cooked up my favourite meal which was stew and warmed bread. We ate in silence, which I'm guessing, because they wanted to savour the last meal they would have with me in six years. We waited around until nine o'clock and my mom started to weep. My dad held her as she cried, because she knew there may be a possibility that I won't be coming home, and with that, soon enough I felt tears begin to slide down my cheeks.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

RPOV

It was a quiet morning today. Father was working on new plans for another train station down town, and mother was out working on her prize winning garden. We had people for the garden and to cook, but mother preferred to do the gardening herself. Our family was one of the richer families, and that was a problem to me. Yes, I did get the best of everything I owned, but I just wanted to feel like one of the normal kids. In our neighbourhood, not many people had kids my age; they were all new families starting off, and at school I was used for my parent's wealth. It was hard for me growing up. In a few years when I had become of age, I was to marry the Ministers son, to secure a place for my family in the high society, as I liked to call it.

I didn't think this arrangement was quite fare. My older sister had a chance to marry for love, something I wish I had. But instead I was to have an arranged marriage. I would live in his house, have his children, be under his command and become the soon to be ministers wife. That to me was not love. I thought that this plan was what I wanted. That was until I met Tristan York. He was everything wanted in a man, good looks, kindness, strong arms, and it didn't even bother me that he didn't have as much wealth as I did. From the moment I saw him, I knew he was the one I wanted to marry, despite my parents plans.

After I finished my tea in the parlour, I went down town to greet the people going in and out of my father's first train station. Only a short while later, I glanced up for a moment, and seen Tristan, staring at me. It looked like he was day dreaming, which lead me to believe that he wasn't staring at me. Who would want to stare at me? I am dull compared to most of the other girls in the town. I have dull red hair, plain blue eyes, small feet, and freckles. I can't blame him not to look at me. His mom had pulled him out of his dream, and pushed him into the grocery store in front of her. I let out a small laugh and went back to greeting people. About twenty minutes later, I felt a light tap on my shoulder, and as I turned around I caught glimpses of the man behind me, and knew instantly it was Tristan.

"Hello, how are you today?" he stuttered "I haven't seen you in a while; you look lovely in that dress you are wearing. I saw you from over in the store, and thought I should come over and say hello, to be a gentleman and all. "

"Oh Tristan, I was worried I wouldn't see you today. I was beginning to worry! I have missed you! I wish you didn't have to go tomorrow, can I see you tonight?" I said in a hushed tone. He was my best friend, I knew he had to go off to war, but I didn't' want him too.

I felt his muscular arms wrap around my waist and let him hold me as I cried softly. I hoped he didn't notice how my skin tingled everywhere he touched me. "I wouldn't think of leaving without saying goodbye to you, and I wish you wouldn't marry that foul man, you are too good for him, but yes I suppose I can see you tonight. Where shall we meet?" I was shocked to hear him say that about Patrick, It kept running through my mind that he could like me, but I quickly shook the thought out of my head and replaced it with "_He wouldn't like me, I am plain. Why he would choose me when he can pick so any other girls is beyond me."_ And then, he pulled himself away, too soon, and held me arms length away. I wished he would pull me to him again, and hold me forever.

I then said the most reasonable thing to say. "Tristan, you are my best friend, I know you don't have to like Patrick, but it's what my father wants me to do, the status of my family is in my hands, and marrying him will secure my family in a high ranking spot." I paused for a short time to let him take in what I just said and changed the topic "Is it okay if we meet at the willow tree, the one by the pond?" I sniffed and felt him wipe my tears away with his handkerchief and agreed to meet me at the spot. He said goodbye, kissed my cheeks (_how I wish he would kiss my lips_) and ran after his mother, whom looking very angry and steamed out of the grocery store. I watched him walk away, almost like he was intoxicated, and turned to go into the train station.

My father walked out of his office, and wrapped his arm around my waist, and led me to the car outside. I didn't even notice where my father was taking me or hear what he was saying, because my head flooded with thoughts of Tristan. It wasn't until we got to the destination; I wished I had listened to my father. We were at the Ministers house, and I spotted Patrick looking out the window at the car, and groaned. This was going to be a long night.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next Chapter

Will Tristan really meet Rachel?

What will happen in the war?

Will his parents hold him back from going?

Will Patrick marry Rachel?

Will someone find out about Rachel and Tristan's secret meeting?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Review; if I get five reviews ill write another chapter. If you have any suggestions to put in future chapters, please tell me, and I will try to put the suggestions in future Chapters.

This story is taking place during WWII so please bear with me as I learn about what happened during that time period, and if I get something wrong, please please pleaseee correct me!!!


End file.
